The information age is characterized by the widespread availability of information made possible through network communication. One common way to exchange information in a network environment is for one node of the network to transmit a file to another node of the network. One problem associated with such file transfer is bandwidth, especially if the transmitting node has limited or expensive bandwidth as compared to the receiver.
At least one conventional solution solves this problem with respect to commonly-available files. The solution is to distribute the transmitting responsibility amongst multiple transmitter nodes such that the transmitting nodes simultaneously each transmit a portion of the file to the receiving node. The receiving node then gathers the various file portions and assembles the file. Such technology is especially useful for large files.